1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact operating mechanism for switches and circuit interrupters with improved input drive arrangement and more particularly to a quick-make quick-break operating mechanism for electrical circuit interrupters, i.e. load-interrupter switches and fault interrupters, the drive input arrangement being capable of either power or manual operation without the necessity of any coupling/decoupling or mode selection.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operating mechanisms for electrical switches and circuit interrupters provide multiple operational states at an output corresponding to the desired operational states of the switch controlled by the mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,987 and 6,025,657 are directed to a power operator capable of manual or power operation without decoupling. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,764 is directed to a spring-operated closing mechanism for a circuit breaker that does not require coupling/decoupling, the arrangement including side-by-side ratchet control plates with multiple rods passing therethrough that function as pawls. A separate opening spring is utilized for the opening function. Considering other operating mechanisms, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,102 discloses a quick-make quick-break mechanism for operating a switch between open and closed positions. Other operating mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,433; 4,293,834; 5,140,117; and 5,224,590.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a compact operating mechanism for switches and circuit interrupters with improved input drive arrangement and more particularly to a quick-make quick-break operating mechanism for electrical circuit interrupters, i.e. load-interrupter switches and fault interrupters, the drive input arrangement being capable of either power or manual operation without the necessity of any coupling/decoupling or mode selection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact operating mechanism that incorporates manual and power drive inputs without the necessity of coupling/decoupling functions.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a compact operating mechanism for switches and circuit interrupters with improved input drive arrangement and more particularly to a quick-make quick-break operating mechanism for electrical circuit interrupters, i.e. load-interrupter switches and fault interrupters, the drive input arrangement being capable of either power or manual operation without the necessity of any coupling/decoupling or mode selection.